They Don't Love You Like I Love You
by chels48
Summary: Lit. Oneshot. Slightly AU. He created an alternate ending to this pathetic fairytale. There was no magic no happily ever after. But in this world, she didn’t hate him. And that was as good an ending as any. RR please!


Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or its characters. If I did, seasons 5-7 would not exist.

A/N: It's been quite a while since I've written one of these, so I might be a little rusty. It's kind of my way of trying to get over the fact that Jess will not be coming back. Ever. Which pretty much breaks my heart. But regardless, read it, review it, enjoy it.

He raked his hands through his hair, trying to ignore the reality in front of him. He tried to shut out her voice; to erase her words. He pretended not to listen. He pretended not to care.

He created an alternate ending to this pathetic fairytale. There was no magic; no happily ever after. But in this world, she didn't hate him. And that was as good an ending as any.

He faintly heard the door open and close, softly locking into place. The sound cut through the air, instantly shattering his illusion, forcing the reality of the situation to set in once again.

Rory stomped into the apartment, leaving a trail of mud on the hardwood floors from the dirty puddle of rainwater she had so unceremoniously traipsed through as she fled to her car. She tore off her coat and threw it on the ground outside the bathroom door. Grabbing the pair of pajamas that lay neatly folded on the bed, she quickly discarded her dress and panty hose, exchanging them for the cotton nightshirt and shorts. The material felt soft and cool against her burning skin. She glared at the image reflecting from the mirror. Her cheeks were red; her mouth contorted into a scowl. Reaching down into the sink, she filled her hands with cold water, splashing it over her face. She watched the water cascade over the edge of the sink, spreading out over the countertop and spilling onto the floor. With a strangely triumphant air, she turned back the nozzle, causing the water to abruptly stop flowing. Delicately stepping around the puddle that had formed on the floor, she left the bathroom and collapsed on the bed.

Rory was shaken from her thoughts when the door to the bedroom suddenly opened, causing a sharp ray of light to pierce the room. Logan's solid form painted dancing shadows on the walls as he walked to the bathroom. He reappeared moments later and slid silently into the space next to Rory. He leaned over and stroked her arm. Rory kept her eyes shut and steadied her breathing. Logan sighed and planted a chaste kiss to her temple before rolling over and falling asleep. She waited until his breathing became deep and regular before cautiously flinging her legs over the edge of the bed. She shivered as her bare feet hit the cold floor. She grabbed a sweatshirt from her dresser drawer and padded off to the living room.

Hate.

The word danced around Rory's mind, reminding her, tormenting her, forcing her to listen and to think and to analyze. She almost wished she did. Hate him, that is. It would certainly make things easier. A bitter laugh escaped her throat as her eyes seemed to lose all emotion. How pathetic, she thought, to want to hate your best friend so that maybe, someday, you could both be happy.

She heard Logan turn over in bed.

And how even more pathetic to want to love someone you can't stand being in the same room with anymore just to please faceless figures of society.

"I will definitely drink to that," she whispered in response to her own thoughts as she reached for the nearest bottle in sight.

Logan was gone when she woke up. It was early. The sun had barely started to streak through the drawn curtains and the air was still damp and cold from the night before. But she wasn't surprised. He liked to get to work early these days and Rory liked it when he wasn't there. Win-win, right? That's what she told herself. It was simpler that way. The complexity of her and Logan's relationship had lost its appeal a long time ago. Now she needed something easy.

Which was why if she had been any other person, she would have scoffed at her own hypocrisy as she knocked at the door of Jess' apartment. He answered on the third beat.

"I don't hate you." Rory immediately wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm glad to hear that," Jess replied and duplicated her movement.

"But I should." Her voice was muffled against his shoulder. She lifted her head. "Shouldn't I?"

He let her go.

"I mean, that's the logical decision, isn't it? That's what makes the most sense. And not just for me, but for both of us. Right?" Her voice cracked and she took a deep breath.

He didn't know what to say. Maybe she was right. Maybe to hate each other would be the easiest thing. He knew it would have to be easier than pretending not to love each other.

"Jess."

He looked up at her and his heart stopped. She had already decided. Everything she needed to say was written in her eyes and punctuated by her tears. He tried no to gasp as she stepped forward and kissed him softly on the cheek.

"I don't hate you," she whispered before she turned and ran out the door. This time she let it slam, convincing them both she wouldn't be back.

Jess attempted to laugh, but it came out as a choked sob. He had gotten his fairytale ending and no one in the world would be more surprised.


End file.
